legendsofthemultiuniversefandomcom-20200215-history
Prime Earth
Prime Earth is the native homeworld of the human species and one of the main setting of LOTM: Sword of Kings, being the main setting of the story during LOTM: Sword of Kings Saga AA. It's also the main setting of LOTM: Witnesses of Sleepy Hollow for almost all sagas of the storyline. The Prime Earth is the central and the main Earth of the Multi-Universe, being the primary Earth and the core of parallel Earths of the existence, it's stated that there are more than 500,000,000 Earths in all existence. Earth is continuously under attack by various alien species coming from other galaxies, such as Demons, Devils, Robots, Bi-Weapons, Sentient Weapons, Primordial Evil Forces and many other races from other universes and Multi-Universes for their own purposes, such as Scathach from Sith Empire, The Fallen's Essence from Deus.Ex.Machina Industries Empire and Ara Astaroth from Triggers Hell. The Prime Earth is the main setting of an indirect war between the tree Dark Empires of Balam Alliance where the three factions fight each other for control over the Prime Earth through schematics, evil plans, conflicts, crimes, experiments and gigantic scale wars using humanity's ingenuity as their main weapons to complete their goals of enslaving the planet for themselves to expand their territories. Several of these incidents that happened because of the Balam Alliance's indirect war were: *Previous Humankind Era and Kaitlyn Powell's reign (3,000,000 B.C.900,000 B.C.) *Mankind's First Step (700,000 B.C.-2036 A.D.), World War I (1914-1918), World War II (1939-1945), Cold War II (2021-2025), Cold War III (2026-2030), the Planetary Civil War (2035-2036), and The First Apocalypse (2036) started by Sith Empire. *World War III (2036-2037), Armageddon (2036), Rise of New World Order, (2036-2037) and the Final Judgment (2037) started by Deus.Ex.Machina Industries Empire. *The Dark Ages (150-1000 A.D.), Satanism (900-4000 A.D.), Years of the Tribulations (2013-2020), Mankind's Downfall (2040), Rise of Astaroth Empire (2040-4500 A.D.) started by Triggers Hell. With the help of alien heroes that came from other universes like Ratatoskr, Angels, Archangels, Guide Spirits, Spirits and Gods, the human heroes that had their lives affected directly by the Balam Alliance's Indirect War join forces with these technological and magical beings to overthrow these three forces of evil and protect their planet from being take over or destroyed by Wraiths, Demons, Anti-Christs, Robots, Evil aliens, Mad scientists and Anti-Light living beings. ''Earth Pre-Flood Eons Before the Biblical Flood, Earth followed its historic steps of evolution; the Hadean and Archean eons; the Proterozoic eons and finally the Phanerozoic. The geological time scale (GTS), as defined by international convention, depicts the large spans of time from the beginning of the Earth to the present, and its divisions chronicle some definitive events of Earth history. (In the graphic: Ga means "billion years ago"; Ma, "million years ago".) Earth formed around 4.54 billion years ago, approximately one-third the age of the universe, by accretion from the solar nebula. Volcanic outgassing probably created the primordial atmosphere and then the ocean, but the early atmosphere contained almost no oxygen. Much of the Earth was molten because of frequent collisions with other bodies which led to extreme volcanism. While Earth was in its earliest stage (Early Earth), a giant impact collision with a planet-sized body named Theia is thought to have formed the Moon. Over time, the Earth cooled, causing the formation of a solid crust, and allowing liquid water on the surface. The Hadean eon represents the time before a reliable (fossil) record of life; it began with the formation of the planet and ended 4.0 billion years ago. The following Archean and Proterozoic eons produced the beginnings of life on Earth and its earliest evolution. The succeeding eon is the Phanerozoic, divided into three eras: the Palaeozoic, an era of arthropods, fishes, and the first life on land; the Mesozoic, which spanned the rise, reign, and climactic extinction of the non-avian dinosaurs; and the Cenozoic, which saw the rise of mammals. Recognizable humans emerged at most 2 million years ago, a vanishingly small period on the geological scale. Wicked Earth During the rule of the Dark Magicians and their queen, Kaitlyn Powell, Earth was covered with a black liquid called "Sin", which was the physical form of all evil in the people's hearts, it had many similar traces with the Blackness as both were heinous gases that was born from evil, war and disorder, however, the Sin itself was not corruptive and had no demonic traces like the Blackness that turned humans and animals into Black Demons, the Sin only destroyed life where it was, bringing random death to all living things and beings. The Earth was covered with sin for countless millennia, turning entire lands in endless grey and black of death and emptiness. After Kaitlyn's defeat by the Goddess of Magic, Wáng Hongyu, Scathach, the evil creator of mankind, caused the Flood to wipe out all Sin of the world and bury all its remains on the bottom of the ocean to clean the surface and prevent life from dying. Prime Earth (current) Species continue to evolve, taking on new forms, splitting into daughter species, or going extinct in the face of ever-changing physical environments. The process of plate tectonics continues to shape the Earth's continents and oceans and the life they harbor. Human activity is now a dominant force affecting global change, harming the biosphere, the Earth's surface, hydrosphere, and atmosphere with the loss of wild lands, over-exploitation of the oceans, production of greenhouse gases, degradation of the ozone layer, and general degradation of soil, air, and water quality. Earth's Theme ''' '' Notable locations''' * Japan - Tenguu City, Tokyo, Hinamizawa, Raizen High School, Daybrooke School, Mafusa Gang Headquarters, KnightWalker Family's Buildings, KnightWalker Forest, Shangri-La Forest, Ward Walker 24, Arena Battle Simulator, Irubi Island, Neon District, Underworld District, Okinawa *Fiore Kingdom - Fiore Town, Fiore's Grave, Lindray Palace *Aldegyr Kingdom - Rihavein Capital, The Jungle, Rihavein Palace, Royal Arena *India - Godom Empire, Godom Capital, Tathagata Forest, Godom HQ * Vatican - Fallen Roman Catholic Church Capital *China - Tibet State, Llhasa, Ultimate Despair HQ *Novosic Kingdom - Sonia Nevermind's Research Center, Royal Palace *Italy - Bombed Area of Rome, Rome, KnightWalker Funeral Parlor Facility, Moon Terminator Company Research Department, Kureto's Airport, KnightWalker Funeral Parlor Military School, Training Camp, KFP Hospital *Germany - KnightWalker Building No.34 *Mexico - Cancun City *United Kingdom - England, Uryuu's Facility *United States - Los Santos, Liberty City, Sleepy Hollow, Impact Zone, Texas, Old Chicago, Empire City, Peace Foundation HQ, Washington, White House, Global Pact Defense Main Headquarters, KFP'S HQ, Peace Foundation Prison *Old Russia - A toxic, troll-infested wasteland once known as Kazakhstan, KnightWalker Funeral Parlor 34th Division, Gleaming Tower, Nuclear Area Test, Path of the Summer area *Turim - Base of Leohart's Cult * )]]Eastern Flood Zone - A flat, dry grassland home to Leohart's Cult **Bolsover - One of the towns related to Leohart's Cult **Victoria - One of the towns related to Leohart's Cult **Lalish - One of the towns where Ara Astaroth's Sin Archbishops uses as base **Fort Thomas - One of the towns related to Ara's Blood Cult *Mumbai Push - A ruined land filled with nuke radiation caused by Eckidina KnightWalker's nuke tests. * France - Paris, KnightWalker Supreme HQ, Horsemen of Apocalypse HQ, Horsemen of John HQ, Eckidina KnightWalker's building, Misogi Kumagawa's Personal Building, Ward Walker 1000, the Slum, Maria's Village, KnightWalker Family Main Building of France Branch, Eckidina KnightWalker VIP Building, KnightWalker Theater *Russia - New Soviet Union Capital, Moscow *Pacific Ocean - Neryl Island *The City - Humanity's last remaining rebel organization against Order of Terror *Brazil - Amazonas, Manaus, Rio de Janeiro, Aeroporto de Santos Dumond, Base of All Jokers, MPS Secret Factory *Pakistan - Aurozia Terrorist Organization's Facility, Assassin Wolf Brigade City *North Korea - Pyongyang Category:Worlds and Places Category:Real Life Category:Real Places Category:LOTM: Sword of Kings Category:CIS Productions Category:Prime ShockWaveTX Category:DarkFallen Category:DestroyerSubjugator90 Category:Officer Candy Apple Category:LOTM: Witnesses of Sleepy Hollow Category:LOTM: War Thunder Category:LOTM: Shadows Within Shadows